


Oh

by goose197



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goose197/pseuds/goose197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Oh.  Pairing: Sam/Vala Fandom: SG-1 Rating: Mature</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oh. Pairing: Sam/Vala Fandom: SG-1 Rating: Mature

Title: Oh. Pairing: Sam/Vala Fandom: SG-1 Rating: Mature

Warning: This contains Lesbian scenes. If that is not your cup of tea, run. Run away.

Summary: Vala drops by Sam's house.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it. Just borrowed.

The knock at the door startled her. She got up wondering who would be knocking at her door at this time of night. Not that it was late or anything, but the guys usually call first. Even General O'Neill calls first, though sometimes it from the driveway. She hopes no one is hurt or in trouble, this was her first night away from the mountain in two weeks.

She flips on the light and see the familiar silhouette of Vala. "Oh shit", Sam mutters. 'How the hell did she get off the base'?

Sam opens the door and Vala smiles that wide smile she has and says, "Hello Samantha," not waiting for an invitation she bounds into the house.

"Vala, how did you get here? Off the base, I mean, and why come here." Sam tries to be stern.

"That's easy Samantha, I wanted to see you".

What? "Why", Sam said not expecting that to have been her answer.

"Well, I was thinking that you might be more receptive if you were not at the base", Vala said with a seductive tone and a smile that would melt most men.

"Recep..Receptive? To what?"

"Me". Sam's jaw hangs for a split second. She knows that Vala flirts, with everyone, but why would she think that I would reciprocate.

Stunned Sam says, "No, Vala, I am not….inter…receptive. You do know that I am not a Lesbian, right?" She looks at Vala who says, "Lesbian, no I don't think you are a lesbian. I think that you might, however, like to kiss me".

"No, Vala. Not ever in your wildest dreams, okay maybe in your dreams, but not in mine", say Sam, getting flustered more and more by the minute. She tries to get her mind around what Vala is saying. Of course she doesn't like women, well not in that way, anyway.

Sam thinks that this is so not what she expected from the alien. Granted Vala likes to flirt with everyone, but especially with those she knows are unattainable. Therefore she flirts a lot with me. For the most part Sam doesn't mind. Although she can be the most annoying person she has ever been around, the attention is nice sometimes. She would never admit that to Vala, or the boys.

"Well then," Vala says with a smile, "If you don't want to play can I stay a while? Please", Sam looks at her guest and almost gives in.

"We'll see, now how did you get off base?" repeats Sam

"Oh, well that was easy" Vala smiles sheepishly.

"Easy, huh. Well we will have to see what the General says about that." Sam goes for the phone, but Vala is quicker. She grabs the phone and holds it behind her back.

"Oh, please Sam, I don't want to get anyone in trouble. You know you can't stop me when I put my mind to something. I just could not take being cooped up one more minute, and look I didn't go out wandering, I came here so someone would be able to say they knew where I was", Vala was walking backwards as Sam walked toward her.

Sam tried to get the phone, reaching first to her left side then her right as Vala turned to block her advances. "Vala", Sam said aloud. Sam thought to herself, well she did come here instead of gallivanting all over town, so I guess I could let her stay for a little while.

She really didn't want Vala to get into trouble, one because she would be insufferable on base, and two she thought Vala was right about being cooped up in the base for such a long time. Sam thought she should probably just drive her back to base. Then again, she could have some fun first. Without any camera's, Sam could turn the tables on Vala. See how the raven haired alien liked being on the receiving end of the constant taunting.

Sam stills and reaches both hands around Vala to get the phone. While she is there, she whispers in Vala's ear, "I want it, are you going to give it to me?" She feels the shiver go down Vala's body. She leans back to see the look on Vala's face and it's not what she expected. She thought she would see a wide eyed, abashed Vala trying to back peddle. Instead she saw a hungry Vala with desire you could almost see oozing from her very pores.

Just then Sam thinks 'Oh, shit. What have I done?' She tries to think of a way out but she is not used to this particular situation. Give her a sun to blow up or a Jaffa army to face and she was good to go, but this, this is not something she has never dealt with before. Sam is at a loss. She pushed it and now she stymied. She tries to let go of Vala's arms but the smaller woman is quick, and she turns and backs Sam against the wall. Vala is strong, stronger than she looks. She looks at Sam and whispers "I will give you whatever you want Colonel Carter".

Sam would be a little scared if she wasn't a bit turned on. "I am not enjoying this, I'm not enjoying this", she says to herself over and over again.

She doesn't want to hurt Vala but thinks she will have to if she tries, well you know, anything. Sam opens her mouth to say no when she feels Vala's breath on her lips. Sam closes her eyes and is a little disturbed that a warm feeling is traveling through her; she keeps repeating her mantra to herself when Vala moves close enough for Sam to feel heat coming from lips. She tries not to whimper.

Vala smiles and leans in very slowly. Her lips brush Sam's lightly. Sam closes her eyes and lets a small moan escape her lips. Vala pulls back to look at the tall blonde's reaction. Sam looks bothered, hot and bothered. Vala's raises an eye brow as Sam, who suddenly found the floor fascinating.

She stopped repeating her mantra and studied the woman in front of her. She knows that this is a bad idea, but the part of her brain which would have normally stopped her just shut down, rather unexpectedly. She shrugs and gives Vala for a kiss that curled her toes. Sam can feel the smile on Vala lips and thinks "Oh shit".


End file.
